


不doi就出不去的房间

by Avadale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avadale/pseuds/Avadale
Summary: 有求必应屋回应了未具名人士的祈愿，把哈利·波特和德拉科·马尔福关在了一起，规定他们只有完成一次性爱才能离开。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	不doi就出不去的房间

哈利后悔极了：他应该，他就应该，在给小天狼星送完信之后好好回图书馆，而不是为了逃避魔药学论文在城堡里四处游荡！现在好了，他推开了那扇愚蠢的门，跟全世界最值得被诅咒成死人的马尔福一起，被关在了这个莫名其妙的房间里！

他沮丧地坐在扶手椅上，温暖的壁炉在身后愉快地燃烧，马尔福在离他很远的另一边，展现出了前所未有的韧性，坚持尝试着用各种魔咒去撬开紧闭着的房门。

“该死的这是什么地方！”那个金发的混蛋居然还有精力发出抱怨，“没有任何人提醒过霍格沃茨里有这种邪恶的房间！只要我一出去，我爸爸立刻就会代表校董会提出抗议！”

哈利沉默地看着马尔福又尝试了一个失败的咒语，没有对那些烦人的话发出任何驳斥。一个小时以前，他们两个就已经放弃了喊叫和互相咒骂，取而代之的是彼此视而不见，并且默契地不肯回头，一致忽视了身后墙壁上那行醒目的红字——

“不得离开，除非你们做爱。”

*

下雨的声音。冬天总是在下雨，并且阴冷。

哈利努力蜷起身体，想让自己温暖一点。他的毛毯已经破旧得不足够御寒，而佩妮姨妈显然不会给他一条新的。

（睡吧，哈利。睡到明天就可以去厨房干活，不论如何至少能悄悄喝一点热汤。）

有什么东西粗暴地撞在他额头上。

哈利更紧地团起自己，像是一个球。碗柜对他已经太小了，但这个地方德思礼们谁都不可能进来，缩在里面仍旧能给哈利一定安全感，即使他已经不用住在碗柜。

……已经不用在碗柜？

撞过他额头的东西开始拍打他的脸颊：“波特！哈利·波特！”

哈利猛然惊醒，先看到一双灰色的眼睛，然后才是浅金色的头发。德拉科·马尔福的头发。

他终于想起他是巫师，霍格沃茨在读，某个下午被一个奇怪的房间锁住了，当马尔福捣鼓着能不能开门的时候，他不知不觉睡着了。

“波特！”马尔福冲着他嚷嚷，“你最好解释一下你的状况！”

“我什么都——”哈利的声音断掉了。

他震惊地发现周围的摆设变了，不再是之前那种普通的起居室模样，而是，而是……变成了他的碗柜。碗柜外面的摆设也跟德思礼家基本一模一样，只是该是客厅的地方变得过于富丽堂皇，铺满了一看就很昂贵的长毛地毯，软椅上搭着做工精致的长袍，还有一张摆满蓬松枕头的大床。

马尔福恼怒的声音响起：“如果圣人波特已经从他的美梦里醒来，他是不是至少能自己直起身体！”

哈利这才意识到自己之前是真的蜷缩在碗柜里，马尔福为了弄醒他，非常粗暴地把他小半个身体从柜子里拖了出来，这导致他现在有一部分的重心转移到了马尔福托着他的胳膊上，就像被这个家伙抱着一样。哈利一时不知道该惊讶自己没有立刻被扔在地上，还是惊讶马尔福居然能撑住他这么久而没有被弄断手臂。

哈利揉着眼睛从碗柜里爬出来了。他的头发更加凌乱，马尔福心烦地伸手按了一下，连一根翘起的毛都没能按下去。

“我什么都没做，只是睡了一会儿。”哈利已经看到某一面墙上，仍旧保留着那行刺眼的红字，这证明他们的确还在之前那个屋子里，但没法解释为什么摆设全变了。

马尔福可能知道得多一点：“是，你睡着了，然后这个该死的地方就从你身边开始变化，变成了一个穷酸的破房子，充满了麻瓜的东西！”

“啊……”哈利看向长毛地毯和大床，注意到屋顶上还装饰着发光的宝石，“其实我认识这个破房子，除了那些。”

马尔福说：“那是我的尝试。我无法在这种充满麻瓜毒素的地方待下去，就怀念了一下我的卧室，然后那边一半就改变了。”

哈利赞叹：“了不起，魔法。”

马尔福气呼呼地走到属于他的那一边，在软椅上坐下：“你真的是巫师吗！这根本不是正常的魔法！”

哈利说：“呃，礼堂的摆设也经常改变，不是吗？”

“那是因为邓布利多或者别的什么人用了魔咒！但是我没有，显然你也没有。”

哈利回头看着他的碗柜：“这跟我住的那个一模一样。我想这个屋子还原了我想要的地方。”他的确会在不安的时候想缩回他的碗柜里去。

马尔福慢吞吞地说：“所以你住在一个碗柜，麻瓜的碗柜。”

哈利以为这个斯莱特林下一秒就要恶毒地就这一点大肆嘲笑他了。不过马尔福没有，他只是用一种惊讶的目光上下扫视着哈利，然后扬起下巴：“波特，再爬进去给我看看。我无法相信人可以睡在这么小的柜子里。”

“这有什么重要的，重要的是这个房间要怎出去！”哈利当然不会给他表演！

“在我努力的时候呼呼大睡的人，有资格说话吗！”

“让我看看你努力的结果？”

马尔福不说话了。显然除了弄出一张宽敞舒适的大床以外他什么都没办成。

“等等。”哈利看向那扇紧闭着的门，“既然这个房间能按照我们的心意发生变化，那如果我们希望那扇门消失呢？”

马尔福跳起来：“我们试试。”

“我已经在心里想了，但好像没有用，你是怎么把你堕落奢侈的卧室弄过来的？”

马尔福挑着眉毛：“就这样。想象。”

那把软椅变成了一张看起来更加舒适的沙发。哈利认为（如果他们不得不被困在这里过夜）他可以睡这张沙发，好过他自己的碗柜。

哈利闭上眼睛，更专注地想象那扇门消失的样子。墙壁上是一个通道，畅通无阻，穿过去就到了走廊，他就自由了，可以愉快地冲向礼堂，晚餐大概还没有结束，他还来得及跟朋友们一起迎接布斯巴顿和德姆斯特朗的学生们。

但这没有用。门的确消失了，却没有留下通道。甚至。更糟的是，眼前变成了一堵平滑、结实的墙壁，那行他们竭力想忽视的文字，大大咧咧地从角落挪到了他们眼前：不得离开，除非你们做爱。

好极了，还多了一行注释。“你们”这个词被圈了出来，用一个箭头连到了旁边，非常清晰地标注：必须是哈利·波特和德拉科·马尔福。

哈利震惊地看着马尔福：“我非常努力地在想象这扇门消失！可你呢？不敢相信你在想这个！”

马尔福震惊地看回来：“你认为我会想这个？跟你？除非我疯了！”

哈利也不想这么认为，可事实摆在眼前：“既然这个房间是随着人的想法改变，那让这些下流的单词出现的人不是你就是我！当然不是我！除非我疯了！”

马尔福面色突然苍白起来：“没错。就算是一个魔法房间也不会有自己的意识，肯定是有什么人授意它把我们关在这里。”

哈利被他眼神中流露出的不安吓了一跳：“马尔福？”

马尔福说：“不管你信不信，刚才我跟你一样，也在想着让这扇门消失。”

哈利相信了。并不是因为他承认马尔福有信誉，而是他如果不信这个，就必须去相信那个：马尔福想跟他做爱。那太可怕了。

“显而易见，我们的这个共同愿望没有实现，甚至，”马尔福说下去，“受到了某种程度的反噬。只能说明，最开始向这个房间许愿、抓到我们并且写上那行字的人，是个比我们加起来都强很多的人，或者，他们有一群人。”

“一群人？”哈利睁大眼睛，“在霍格沃茨有一个人会想我们做这个已经很可怕了，你还要说这样的人可能有一群！”

“我只是说有可能！”马尔福把他精心照料的头发弄乱了，“而且不一定要在霍格沃茨。你知道，祈愿的力量对巫师来说一直很玄妙，当很多个巫师持有同一个愿望的时候常常会有超出意料的事发生，这也是一些强大的黑巫师会收集追随者的原因……这是常识，波特。”

哈利盯着他：“我不认为普通巫师应该知道这种黑魔法范畴的常识。”

马尔福作了一个封上自己嘴巴的手势，小声嘀咕：“波特不相信知识。他宁可相信我想跟他上床。”

哈利大叫：“我不想！我不想相信那个！”

马尔福一边点头一边往房间中央走。一张餐桌出现了，然后是煎肉排和柠檬汁。他拉开一张椅子坐下，然后侧着头看哈利：“赫赫有名的哈利·波特，你认为多久会有人发现你不见了，然后挖开这座城堡寻找你？”

哈利挖苦他：“看来高贵的马尔福少爷很清楚他没有一个真心朋友，以至于不可能有人因为他的失踪去找他。”

马尔福拖着语调说：“只是因为那些人知道自己没资格过问一个马尔福的私事。”

从这个斯莱特林的表情里，哈利突然发现马尔福居然也会渴望友情。他嗤笑一声，把这人刚切好的肉排抢走了。

德拉科果然没有为此大发雷霆。

*

午夜，还是没有任何人来找他们。

哈利趴在那张舒适的沙发上摆弄一个麻瓜收音机，马尔福（居然）在餐桌前认真地写魔药论文。

那个金发男孩翻动书本的声音让哈利几乎以为是赫敏坐在那里，唯一的不同是他没法过去跟罗恩一起靠装可怜获得一点学业上的帮助。

等等。哈利一下子从沙发上弹起来。

——德拉科·马尔福不可能比赫敏更有原则！

哈利过去把放在马尔福对面的椅子挪到了他身边。

马尔福像受到惊吓一样抬头看他：“波特！你为什么不能像之前一样在那边好好趴着！”

哈利把自己空白的羊皮纸展示给他看：“你看，我也有魔药作业要写。”

马尔福的目光投向碗柜：“你可以把那边变成格兰芬多休息室，或者别的什么，任何你喜欢的地方。”

哈利吃惊自己没早点想到这个以至于差点要在马尔福的沙发上过夜，不过现在这个不是重点。他向着马尔福露出一个平时对付赫敏的那种祈求表情：“我就想看看你在读参考书的哪几页。”

马尔福像是被什么击中了，羽毛笔在纸上留下一道不雅观的污迹。他尽可能绷着脸，把自己面前那本《中级魔药：补充手册》推给哈利，上面有几段话被标红了，旁边写着注释。

哈利翻了一下，发现光靠这一页并不能顺利开始他的论文，不得不往前寻找更多被标出来的内容，快速浏览的同时他咬着手指含糊地说：“我讨厌这个。”

马尔福不耐烦地把自己刚写完结尾的羊皮纸塞给他：“别跟我一模一样。”

哈利看着他今晚的舍友，心想：果然比赫敏好搞定很多！

*

德拉科没睡多久就被哈利的抽泣声吵醒了。

他发誓自己根本不想理会这个，可没有人能在这种动静里继续睡下去。他不得不起身，穿过一堆品味恶俗的格兰芬多装饰，发现哈利甚至没给自己弄出一张床，而是可怜兮兮地团在地毯上，痛苦地捂着额头上的伤疤。

他在做噩梦。德拉科半跪下去，试图像之前那样把这个满头冷汗的男孩弄醒，然而他这次失败了，哈利的确睁开了眼睛，可那双眼睛是涣散的，漂亮的绿色变成了幽深的沼泽，德拉科反抗不能地陷了进去，无法就这样对波特置之不理。

他学着自己的父母，一边轻轻拍打哈利的身体安抚他，一边在他耳边说：“醒一醒，波特，是梦。全都是梦。”

感觉到他身上的温度，哈利像小动物一样靠了过来。他的身体紧紧贴着德拉科的腿，在颤抖，模糊的梦呓伴随着间歇性的抽泣，德拉科尝试把他拉起来，哈利在他手臂中发出一声叫喊：“不——别杀他！”

随着这声痛苦的呼喊，哈利全身一阵颤抖，然后慢慢平静下来，那双绿眼睛终于渐渐对焦。

他从噩梦中归来。

哈利愣愣地看着德拉科，伸手摸着他自己的疤痕，仍在呓语般地说：“虫尾巴……他们杀人了……”

德拉科把手掌叠在哈利手背上：“只是个梦，没事了。”

哈利痛苦地呻吟：“不，不是梦……不全是……我知道的。”

德拉科捂着哈利手背的手开始发抖。他也知道。

他知道这两只交叠的手掌下面有一个疤痕，一个不可提及的人留下的疤痕，那个人的阴影笼罩了魔法届十一年，他消失后所有巫师都在狂喜，欢呼，奔向新生活。马尔福例外。

德拉科发誓他从没把那些小事放在心上，一直都像父母期望的那样做一个无忧无虑的傲慢小少爷，但哈利贴在他腿边对他说“不全是梦”的这一刻，一直以来潜藏在马尔福庄园各个角落的阴影瞬间膨胀起来覆盖了他。是那个人留下的，从未消散。被禁止进入的房间，纳西莎转瞬即逝流露的忧虑，陈旧的刑具，卢修斯偶尔会带着一大片未治愈烧伤痕迹的小臂，许多细节突然地翻涌上来，德拉科无从招架，他只能装作什么事都没有，继续安抚哈利：“不，那只是梦。”

“你说谎！”哈利冲着他大喊，喘息着一把挥开他的手臂，“你肯定是知道的，你知道有人想让伏地魔回来！”

“别说那个名字！他不可能回来！”

“伏地魔。伏地魔。说一个名字有什么好怕的！还是因为你爸爸是食死徒，你必须要尊敬地喊他黑魔王？”

德拉科觉得他被按进了水底：“我爸爸不是食死徒！”

“他是！所有人心知肚明！他也像虫尾巴一样回他的主人身边了吗，营地被袭击的时候他是不是也穿着斗篷遮着脸兴奋愉快地折磨麻瓜！”

德拉科无力地吼叫：“他没有！”

昏暗的光线下那个黑发男孩的绿眼睛闪着锐利的光：“他就是个卑鄙残忍的食死徒。”

“闭嘴！”德拉科咆哮着扑了上去，完全忘了几分钟前他跟哈利处在一种不可思议的和平状态中。当然哈利也忘了，他们两个又开始尖锐地互相冲撞，扭打，从格兰芬多的地毯到马尔福庄园的软沙发，哈利被狠狠推在桌角，后腰撞出一大块淤青，德拉科更没讨到好，嘴角全裂开了，血被蹭得到处都是。

天亮的时候他们精疲力尽地停战，一人一边靠着那堵关住他们墙壁坐下，鲜红的单词在他们中间闪烁，做爱，离开，天大的笑话。

哈利在一片静默中慢慢团起身体，看起来很容易就能被装进那个碗柜。德拉科发誓自己不想看这个讨厌的波特，可这里也没什么别的可以看。

最后还是正直的格兰芬多先开了口：“抱歉，我不该因为你爸爸的错指责你。尤其在你刚刚安慰过我之后。”

“你还是在指责我爸爸！另外，我没有安慰你。”

“我受够了，马尔福，我们必须得找个办法出去——写在墙上的那个除外！”哈利突然地站起来，转身敲打起那面墙壁，“或许麻瓜的方法能管用，比如直接在这里挖一个洞？”

马尔福像看傻子一样看他：“如果你能做到，我这一整年都替你切肉排。”

哈利变形出一把锤子，真的开始敲击墙面：“现在是几点？”

德拉科看了一眼怀表：“早晨八点。”

“好极了，说不定已经有人在到处找我们了，就算我没能把这个墙砸开，也能指望有人在外边听到我拆墙的动静。”

马尔福颤抖地说：“你确定这里面的声音可以传出去吗？我是说，有可能，从外面看，这只是一面什么都没有的墙，我们会被永远困在这面墙里，直到过完一辈子死掉变成霍格沃茨的幽灵在圣诞庆典上当众钻出去，否则没人会知道我们最后的下落。”

哈利不确定。他喃喃：“总要试一试……马尔福，刚刚我突然在想，造成这一切的人，最终目的是要把我们困死在这里，还是，要逼我们，呃，那个。”

马尔福看向他：“有区别吗？”

哈利说：“有，比如我们可以许愿在这面墙上开一扇窗。如果他们的目的是不让我们离开，窗户显然是违背他们的，那这个愿望就会像之前那样失败，如果他们是想……那我们就会有一扇能跟外面联系的窗户。”

马尔福站起来：“那就试试。”

*

试验的结果让哈利心情复杂。

红字挪到了一边，一扇窗户出现在那面墙上，真实的，可以看到外面走廊的那种窗户。

这意味着他们有机会求助了，不至于在无人知晓中一起死在墙里，可这也意味着真的有某（一群）人真的真的希望看到哈利跟马尔福上床！

为什么会这样？如果要哈利在霍格沃茨挑出一个人让他下一秒就消失，那这个人选绝对是马尔福。所有学生都知道他们不对付，关系恶劣，互相仇恨，不要说爱抚对方，他们就连一分钟都不可能好好相处……也不对。

哈利惊讶地发现自从被关进这个房间，他跟马尔福已经有很多个好好相处的一分钟了，就比如现在，哈利正参照着马尔福的羊皮纸奋战自己的魔药学论文，马尔福则坐在他对面，用心地叠着一只又一只纸鹤。

难以想象傲慢无礼的马尔福会这个。他抿着嘴唇不说话的时候看起来顺眼多了，摆弄那些小手工的手指修长优雅，的确有一种特别的气质，大概是那些金加隆堆出来的。他活到这么大都没被别人打死，这副好皮相肯定起了大作用。

纸鹤们排成队，在马尔福的指挥下依次起飞，像是要完成某种仪式，每一只在经过哈利的时候都绕着他的脑袋飞了一圈，然后才经过那扇窗户飞了出去。

哈利忍不住伸手去抓最后一只。

“哈利·波特！”马尔福吼叫着按住他，“管住你的手！别毁了我们出去的希望！”

“它们就在我眼前打转，正常都会想去抓一下……”哈利辩解，“而且你弄了那么多，总有一只能找到人帮忙的，不差那一个。”

“万一就是捡到最后一只纸鹤的人不觉得这是个恶作剧呢！我不想今晚还在这个鬼地方过夜。”

哈利看向那张大床，露出质疑的目光：“我不信斯莱特林寝室的床会比那张更好。”

“如果你觉得好可以自己去睡在上面……”马尔福说着说着自己愣了一下，紧接着那张苍白的脸变得有一点红，可能是为了掩饰，他避开哈利的视线又去折了一只新的纸鹤。

哈利不明白他在搞什么鬼，倒转羽毛笔去戳他的手背：“你怎么了？”

马尔福闷着头不说话。反常。直到一只额外的纸鹤从他手指的缝隙中飞出，晃晃悠悠地在哈利眼前跳舞。

这次哈利顺利捉住了它，小东西欢快地扑腾着，旁边马尔福背转身去找魔法史的课本，非常生硬地说了一句：“拿着玩吧。”

哈利感到被轻视：马尔福这是在讲什么哄小孩的鬼话？他以为我真的想要一只纸鹤当玩具吗！

但这是一只有魔法的纸鹤。但哈利在他真的是个小孩的时候连一只普通的都没有。他还是把这只纸鹤留下了，继续魔药论文的时候它就停在哈利肩膀上，时不时扇动一下翅膀。

非常可爱。

*

德拉科的纸鹤领来的唯一援军是赫敏·格兰杰小姐。

罗恩·韦斯莱跟在她身后，从窗户里看到德拉科的一瞬间就爆发出怒吼：“我们就不该来的！这真的是马尔福的把戏，他知道哈利不见了，弄出这些纸条来捉弄我们！”

赫敏举着一只打开的纸鹤——上面写着“请来城堡八楼的窗户里找我。真诚的，哈利。”——向德拉科发出质问：“马尔福，你为什么要冒充哈利写这些字条？如果你伤害了他，我真的会告诉教授你有多卑劣！”

德拉科发出冷笑：“求之不得！快去找你们的教授，任何一个！立刻！然后你们就会知道这就是波特的信息，而你们的多疑耽误了他。”

赫敏完全不信：“别骗人了马尔福，哈利不会用这种过分整齐又装腔作势的书写！”

哈利就在这个时候打着哈欠从德拉科身后冒了出来。他脸上带着睡出来的红印子，挤开德拉科的手臂站到窗前，十分尴尬地对他的朋友们说：“呃，我的书写，可能是会经常涂改，但也不是特别乱……”

格兰芬多的两位朋友们看起来快要把眼睛瞪出来了：“哈利！你真的在这里！”

德拉科抱着手臂发出嗤笑，一肚子漂亮的刻薄话就要倒出去——可他没机会了，哈利·波特，打败黑魔王的最惹人讨厌的男孩，准确地将一把巧克力豆塞进了他嘴里。

“去喝你的下午茶吧，大少爷。”他把德拉科往房间里推，“我不想面对更多问题了，你应该知道你在场不会有任何帮助。”

德拉科很想说是他的纸鹤帮哈利找来了泥巴种和鼹鼠！拒绝他这个当事人参与谈话是一种无情的过河拆桥！可甜滋滋的巧克力豆在他舌尖上打转，他没法张嘴，没法说出任何一个哈利不想听到的词语。

他只能坐在沙发上看哈利靠在窗户边跟朋友们交谈的背影。

肯定是那个碗柜让波特一直长不高，不过这无损于他成为一个优秀的找球手。麻瓜生活在波特身上留下了糟糕的烙印，比如他永远不懂怎么好好穿衣服，裤子太短了，露出一截脚踝，衣领又太大了，露出……德拉科心烦地转了回来。沙发上还留着波特刚刚盖过的毯子，就挨着德拉科的大腿，暖暖的。去他妈的波特。

没多久哈利就走回来：“赫敏说难以想象会有这样的房间，她去找邓布利多了。”

德拉科心不在焉地点头。幸亏波特没有肆无忌惮地坐回他身边。

哈利抓了抓头发，像叹气一样说：“我没告诉赫敏那行字的事，只说我们出不去了。可要是邓布利多过来，恐怕他得知道所有实情。”

德拉科皱着眉头：“知不知道有区别吗？难道邓布利多会对我们说，‘抱歉，我也无能为力，你们去床上解决吧’？”

*

邓布利多站在窗前，遗憾地对那两个孩子说：“抱歉，这个房间现在受到更高一级的魔法契约限制，这是某种因果律，无法用别的方式突破，我恐怕你们真的得考虑一下它提出的要求。”

德拉科露出溺水一样的表情：“那不可能……”

哈利也艰难地说：“呃，邓布利多教授，可是，那个真的很为难。”

邓布利多问：“介意告诉我那个要求是什么吗？”

哈利和德拉科互相看了一眼，都从彼此眼中看到了绝望。最糟的情况出现了。邓布利多，霍格沃茨现任校长，梅林爵士团一级魔法师，最伟大的白巫师，可能真的要告诉他们，你们必须去床上解决这个困境。

“孩子们，我知道那肯定不会是个很轻松的要求。”邓布利多轻轻叹息，“但也许我们会有什么办法应付过去，即使它要你们中的一个杀了另一个。”

“如果是那样，马尔福在第一分钟就可以出去。”哈利像在自言自语。

德拉科瞥了他一眼：“感谢波特先生的牺牲。”

邓布利多微笑了：“虽然这么说不太合适，但我很高兴看到你们的关系变得融洽很多。”

哈利叹着气：“远远达不到这个屋子想要的融洽。”

“它想要你们融洽？”

“不止融洽而已。”

德拉科最后一次寻找其他可能：“我们真的没可能找到向这个屋子许愿的人，让他变更条件吗？”

邓布利多说：“很难。有求必应屋从来没被这样使用过，事实上它在响应愿望时是有限制的，而显然，许愿人突破了这些限制。我同意小马尔福先生的看法，可能是许多愿望的叠加造成了现在的状况，那么即使我们找到方法追踪魔力，也可能要花上好几年……”

德拉科捏着拳头：“我们不可能在这里呆上几年！”

哈利咬着嘴唇：“那个要求是……呃，就是……”他竟然看向德拉科寻求帮助。

接着他就被那个金发少年抓住手臂，两个人一起从窗口让开了。邓布利多得以看到这个房间的内部，左边是格兰芬多的休息室，右边是典型纯血家族风格的卧室，一张餐桌放在中间，已经被当成写字台使用，餐桌后面是稍显突兀的白墙，墙上写着红色的字：

“不得离开，除非你们做爱。——必须是哈利·波特和德拉科·马尔福”

棒极了。他们伟大的校长。两次战胜黑暗势力的英雄。对他们眨眼：“原来如此。也许你们真的可以考虑一下，男孩们。”

*

房间里的气氛前所未有地僵硬。在这之前，他们潜意识都认为，被这样关在一起只是暂时的，学校的教授们肯定有什么办法能把他们弄出去。直到邓布利多宣判了他们。

德拉科看着那行红字，不认为这里面能有什么余地。哈利在他的那一边弄出来一张床，赤着脚哒哒哒过来：“马尔福，用一下你的浴室。”

德拉科点了点头，继续对着那面墙发呆。不去想一个光着的波特在自己的浴缸里。

没多久哈利就湿漉漉地出来了，还是赤着脚，只穿着过于宽大的T恤和短裤，在德拉科钟爱的长毛地毯上哒哒哒地留下一行脚印：“马尔福，你的沐浴液真好闻。”

德拉科要死了：“波特，你能不能矜持一点，除非你真的打算睡在我床上！”

哈利僵硬了一下，明显地不知所措起来：“呃，不……我不是……嗯。你知道，你也是个男孩子，魁地奇选手，跟罗恩他们差不多……我意思是，我在宿舍一直这样。”

德拉科说：“我可不是你的格兰芬多舍友。”

哈利明白他的意思。波特和马尔福之间不可能有纯洁的友谊：在被关进来之前不会有“友谊”，在读过那些红字之后不会有“纯洁”。

他吸了口气：“好吧，我尽量把你当成赫敏。如果你能拿一本书看看的话这会很容易。”

德拉科看了他一眼，真的拿出一本魔咒书读了起来。

从没见过这么好脾气的马尔福。

*

他们就这样跟这个房间僵持了三天。

出于各种考虑，邓布利多并没有把他们的情况公开，只是替他们请了假。赫敏和罗恩作为仅有的知情学生会给哈利带来作业。好吧，还有德拉科的，哈利拜托赫敏一起拿来了。

感谢邓布利多封闭了这一段走廊，于是他们公然在哈利的窗户底下支起一张书桌，这样三个格兰芬多还是可以隔着窗户一起学习。

“糟透了，你真该看看海格的眼神，当赫敏说要把你和马尔福的作业一起拿走的时候。”罗恩嘟囔着，“你要这样多久？幸亏三强争霸赛禁止17岁以下报名，要不然你就不得不因为这种混账事错过了！”

“随便什么争霸赛吧，我也没兴趣。”哈利趴在窗台上，“不如给我一个克鲁姆的签名有用。”

“克鲁姆？”罗恩露出不太高兴的表情，“我以为你对他没什么兴趣。”

“我吗，其实也就那样……”哈利往房间里瞄了一眼，看到一个金色的脑袋霸占了整张餐桌，“罗恩你不是一直挺喜欢克鲁姆的？”

罗恩瞄了一眼赫敏，闷闷地说：“也就那样吧。”

赫敏吹了吹她新写完的论文：“哈利，邓布利多也没办法让你们马上出来？”

哈利叹息了：“是的。他建议我们完成那个要求，可那不行。”

罗恩问：“究竟是什么要求？”

哈利难以启齿：“非常可怕，而且邪恶。”

罗恩倒吸一口冷气：“难道，难道，要你杀了马尔福？那的确太邪恶了，为那种人做一个杀人犯，太不值得了！”

哈利神情复杂：“比杀了马尔福还糟。”

“那你就得继续跟马尔福这么过下去？”

哈利恹恹地说：“邓布利多在找其他方法。但他建议我们别抱希望。再这样下去，我可能要接受我的室友是马尔福了，他有些地方还不是那么差。”

罗恩惊呆了：“哈利，不要这样。我不想你将来回到格兰芬多塔楼以后冲着我喊‘马尔福我们该去吃早餐了’！”

“我不会！”我最多把看书的赫敏当成马尔福。

赫敏指出：“哈利，我注意到你今天一次都没抱怨马尔福，你们真的缓和关系了？”

哈利有点吃惊：“我没有吗？”

罗恩帮他回忆：“没有。”

“我可能只是习惯他了。”哈利说。

赫敏严肃起来：“哈利，我得告诉你，如果这个房间的异常真的跟黑魔法有关，那它不会一直这样温和下去。它可能会逼着你们达成它的条件。”

*

赫敏总是对的。

哈利在深夜被冻醒，发现他的格兰芬多休息室不见了，德拉科的奢侈卧室也不见了，整个房间光秃秃的，寒冷，单调，只剩下那些红字，变得更大更刺眼，铺满了所有墙壁和天花板。

德拉科坐到他身边，拿起魔杖点起一丝光亮，拧着眉毛说：“我没法再改变这里，保暖咒的效果也变得很弱。”

“我也是。”哈利第一次知道在寒冷的时候身边有个热源是多么无法抗拒，他控制不住自己往德拉科那边靠，然后发现德拉科也一样。

先是腿碰在一起，然后是身体。德拉科伸出手臂勾住他的肩膀，哈利也没有任何反对。这只是在取暖，任何人都会这样做，即使他们是互相扔咒语的死对头。跟哈利那件快破掉的T恤比，德拉科的睡袍厚实又暖和，两人同时发现了这个情况，几秒的静默后，德拉科敞开了他的袍子，把哈利裹了进去。

现在哈利不觉得冷了。他热得快要冒烟。德拉科还在慢吞吞地说：“即使你把我当成格兰杰，这种情况下她也会拥抱你。”

哈利不可能真的把他当成赫敏。赫敏不会有这样宽阔平坦的胸膛和漂亮的肌肉，也没有那种好闻的沐浴液香气。德拉科的手跟他的睡袍一样温暖，就那样很自然地搭在哈利身上，仿佛他们两个不是合不来的格兰芬多和斯莱特林，而是一对亲热的越冬鸟。

德拉科把下巴搁在哈利头顶上：“这个房间疯了。希望这是那些许愿的黑巫师最后的反扑，明天早上我们就能摆脱这个该死的地方。”

“我不这么想。”哈利犹豫着说了赫敏的猜想，“它是在逼我们，如果不听从它的要求，它可能会变得越来越严苛。”

清晨的时候整个房间已经变得像冰窖，哈利和德拉科必须每隔十分钟加强一次保暖咒才能维持体温，到了上午温度不再继续降低，他们得以互相依偎着睡了一会儿，可是中午房间里就开始下雨了，冰冷的水累积着浸没小腿，哈利不得不脱掉他（对御寒没什么帮助）的T恤变成一个充气筏让他们两个坐上去。

现在好了，哈利全身上下只剩一条短裤，瑟瑟发抖地钻在德拉科袍子里。他相信这个房间还会做点别的什么，直到他跟德拉科身上连一块布都不剩。

整个下午他们都在充气筏上度过，没法跟外面联系，也没有食物，无止境的漂浮中他们接吻了，不止一次，但直到很后来他们才意识到这是亲吻，德拉科很慌张，却没有停下，一再地轻啄哈利的嘴唇，然后捂着哈利的眼睛对他说：“全是为了取暖。”

傍晚那些水终于消失了，房间里有了一张床，只有一张床。

哈利把脸埋在德拉科颈窝里，紧密地跟对方分享温暖。他的后背被温柔地抚摸，德拉科轻声问：“波特，你还好吗？”

哈利小小地点头。几天之前如果有人跟他说德拉科会对波特这样温柔，哈利一定会认为那个人疯了。不过他现在也还是没法想象德拉科会对别的什么人温柔。他觉得德拉科可能是学了马尔福夫妇照顾小孩的方法在照顾自己，但哈利承认他没法抗拒这个，他发现自己喜欢被当成小孩照顾。

哈利看着那张床，无力地说：“恐怕我们得到床上去，不然这个房间又会想别的办法来逼我们过去。”

德拉科灰色的眼睛里布满血丝：“然后呢？逼我们过去，再逼我们干什么？”

“德拉科……”

“我受够了！”德拉科咆哮着，死死盯着那张床，“好吧，它成功了，随便什么都可以，只要让我离开这个发疯的地方！”

哈利全身紧绷起来：“你打算服从它？”

德拉科烦躁地说：“我们已经做得够超过了，不差这一点。”

哈利松开他：“你在开玩笑？”

“我没有。波特，既然你能接受我们为了取暖拥抱亲吻，那为了离开这个鬼地方做一次又怎么样？”

“那不一样！”哈利大声地说，“真的有必要我可以用吻和拥抱去安抚任何人。可是如果，如果要……必须有爱。”

德拉科看着他：“需要把性看得这么严重吗？实在不行你可以在结束以后给我一个遗忘咒也给你自己一个。除非你还是跟之前一样恨我，恨到我碰你一下就会让你吐出来？”

哈利固执极了：“我不恨你！但我不可能做这个，在没有爱的情况下。”

德拉科抓着自己的头发：“我不可能对你说爱！如果马尔福爱一个人就一定会跟他结婚，那意味着我将要对你有无限的责任！”

哈利的表情冷下来：“我知道了。就让我们看看这个房间会不会真的要我的命。”

他离开了德拉科温暖的袍子，一个人去角落蜷缩起来。

墙上的红字微微发着光亮。

*

爱是什么？

哈利环抱着手臂，一个人在寒冷中想着这个问题。他人生的前十一年从没感受过爱，直到詹姆和莉莉向他证明了爱是牺牲，现在德拉科又告诉他爱是责任——爱为什么会如此沉重？如此难以承受？爱难道不该是温暖快乐的东西吗？

他的心在冰窟中下沉，和他曾向往的一切。成为巫师并没有让他的生活像施了魔法那样变得圆满幸福，他有了朋友，也有了可怕的敌人，他知道了自己的父母，也背负了仇恨，他终于有一个教父，却没法光明正大地说出去，霍格沃茨不是童话世界，他的任何一项收获都伴随着阴影。

——如果他想要爱呢？他的爱情背后会有多大的阴影？

额头的伤疤又开始疼痛，哈利被抓入梦中。噩梦。他感觉自己贴着地面移动，一再地经过散落的内脏和残肢，月亮挂得很低很低，四面八方都传来惨叫，不祥的绿光越来越近……

一双手臂在黑暗的噩梦中抓住了他，抱紧了他，把他从那个冰冷的角落拖了出来。哈利茫然地睁开眼睛，发现自己在发抖，不知不觉流了满脸的泪水。

德拉科亲吻他的眼睑。然后说：“你赢了。可以，什么都可以，总比看着你在我眼前冻死强。”

这个斯莱特林自行褪下手上的戒指，非常慎重地套上了哈利的左手。

哈利戴上戒指的一瞬间，整个房间开始晃动，寒冷褪去，消失的地毯和壁炉重新出现，还有柔软的长沙发，舒适的垫子，就连餐桌上散落这的课本都在原处，光明回到这个房间，让哈利能够清楚地看见德拉科严肃的脸。

一个羽毛一样的吻落在哈利手背上。

*

卢修斯·马尔福匆忙赶到霍格沃茨，连头发都没来得及梳整齐。

他的儿子，德拉科·马尔福，给他寄了一封每个句子都能看懂但每个句子都令人无法理喻的家信。

“德拉科，我需要你明白地解释一下这是什么意思！”

德拉科站在窗户里，紧张地面对他的父亲：“就是，字面意思。”

“所以，这里写了‘波特’，意思就是说‘波特’！？”

德拉科紧紧攥着手指：“是的，父亲，哈利·波特。”

卢修斯脸色从来没有这样青白：“你要跟波特订婚！”

德拉科梗着脖子说：“是这样没错。我已经把戒指给他了。”

“你！”卢修斯的手杖愤怒地砸在窗框上，发出巨大的声响，哈利毫不怀疑如果没有这扇窗户隔着，这一下绝对会落到德拉科身上。

他没法就这么旁观，想过去多少说点什么，然而德拉科尽管在微微颤抖，还是坚决地把哈利推了回去：“你不用管这些，我会处理。”

哈利不觉得他能扛住卢修斯的怒火。不过看马尔福为自己受折磨也不是不行，就当让他偿还当年的告密。

最后是斯内普出现打断了两个马尔福的对峙，他拉走卢修斯的时候回头看了一眼，慢慢地说：“别忘了你这周的论文，波特。”

哈利已经不怕什么魔药学论文了。他突然感到不可思议，事情是怎么到了这一步：德拉科在向他的父亲争取他们的爱情（他们有说过“爱”吗？），而自己，伟大的哈利·波特，在真心实意地担心：“你爸爸如果一直这样，你要怎么办？”

德拉科在卢修斯走后已经松懈了下来。他翘着长腿，坐到那张失而复得的长沙发上，大言不惭地说：“不会的。卢修斯对我也有责任，包括支持我的正当选择。”

哈利不喜欢他开口闭口光谈责任，不过这不妨碍他心口像被什么挠了一下：“所以我是个正当选择？”

德拉科把他从头看到脚：“总比黑魔王正当。”

*

卢修斯冲着斯内普咆哮：“他们不能在一起！梅林！他们到底为什么突然会在一起，假期里小龙还在说着他有多讨厌哈利·波特！”

斯内普黑着脸说：“那个房间有问题。据说是很强的魔法契约，限制他们必须性交才能离开。”

卢修斯大吼：“可德拉科现在说的是订婚！他甚至已经把戒指给出去了！”

斯内普慢吞吞地说：“确实，令我惊讶极了。”

卢修斯压低声音：“西弗，如果是别的什么时间，德拉科想要哈利·波特，我不会有任何意见。但是，现在！你也应该感觉到，主人快要回来了！”

斯内普说：“那又怎么了。”

卢修斯用手杖撑着自己：“‘怎么了’！意思是黑魔王一归来，就会知道我儿子，一个马尔福，跟他的大仇人哈利·波特订婚了！我要怎么解释这个！”

斯内普说：“你也可以不让他们订婚。这样黑魔王回来的时候，你就可以告诉他，我们抓住了哈利·波特，就关在霍格沃茨城堡八楼的窗户里，唯一的问题是他出不来也没人能进去，除非您愿意先看他跟德拉科做爱。”

卢修斯快要崩溃了：“这还不如让他们订婚然后指望一个未成年巫师真的能干掉那个人！”

斯内普劝他：“也不必那么发愁，波特的教父肯定不会同意德拉科。”

卢修斯吃惊地瞪起眼睛：“他凭什么？”

*

哈利睡到深夜，忽然听到窗户那边传来敲击声。他揉着眼睛下床，刚好看到德拉科也坐了起来：“好像有人在外面。”

厚重的墨绿色窗帘向两边分开，窗外站着一个哈利熟悉的人，在微笑。

“卢平教授！”哈利惊喜地打开窗，不意外地看见一只黑色的大狗蹲在卢平脚边。

“小天狼星一整天都在为你的事发火，已经把嗓子喊哑了。”卢平看上去居然有一点愉快。

哈利感到抱歉：“我也是突然决定的。”

大狗变回了消瘦的憔悴男人，嘶哑地说：“哈利，我不敢相信这是真的，直到纳西莎去了莫格里广场12号，派克利切来找我商量订婚仪式。”

“纳西莎？”

“那个混蛋的妈妈！我堂姐，克利切宁可听她的！”

哈利有点吃惊，侧过头，看到卢平和小天狼星的视线盲区里，德拉科的身形半隐在窗帘后面，冲着他笑了一下。

哈利也笑了笑：“我不知道马尔福夫人还是个布莱克。”

小天狼星不屑地说：“没错，一个布莱克，纯血至上的那种。”

哈利嘟囔：“我知道这个，再清楚不过了。”

卢平用一个手势短暂地安抚住小天狼星，温和地看过来：“哈利，我们可以知道为什么吗？我记得你曾经不喜欢，准确说是非常讨厌马尔福家的男孩。”

“当然不会瞒着你们……开始是我跟他被关进了这个屋子。”哈利吞吞吐吐，把墙上的红字，房间发疯的那一天，以及邓布利多的意见说给了两位长辈。

卢平惊讶地往室内看了一眼：“从不知道有求必应屋会这样。”

小天狼星再次用他沙哑的嗓子吼叫起来：“做爱！这是什么无耻的要求！哈利你还不满十五岁！你不能跟马尔福家的小子上床，他绝对是个只顾自己爽的混蛋，会弄伤你的！”

哈利觉得自己的耳朵要烧起来。他跟邓布利多，甚至德拉科本人，都谈论过那个要求，可是没有一个人像小天狼星这样，非但具体地想象了哈利跟德拉科在那个要求下可能发生的事，还大声说了出来——哈利自己都没想过这些！

卢平忍着笑劝解：“小天狼星，冷静一点，哈利被你说的吓到了。”

“哈利需要知道可能会发生什么，而不是稀里糊涂就做了决定！”小天狼星不觉得有什么不妥，撑在窗框上给他的教子讲课，“是我的错，这些知识本该更早就告诉你。哈利，听着，做爱不是眼睛一闭再睁开就结束的事，也不是诗歌里几行甜甜蜜蜜朦朦胧胧就过去的片段。”

哈利硬着头皮说：“我，我知道……”

“你不知道！尤其你们都是男的！我也希望马尔福的那玩意儿只有小手指那么点儿大但这可能性很小，不然他的老父亲早就疯了。”小天狼星严肃地伸出右手，虚握成一个圆筒状，放到哈利眼前让他看清楚自己比划出来的可怕直径，“哈利，你能想象这么粗的棍子捅进你的肠子吗？你会裂开，会流血，甚至会死！”

哈利的头快要爆炸了：不！我没有在跟我教父讨论德拉科的尺寸！我没有去想德拉科到底有多大！他虚弱地说：“也，也不一定就是他干我啊……”

小天狼星敲着窗框：“天真！那是个卑鄙自私的马尔福！你要是不顺他的心意，他有的是魔法镣铐把你锁在墙上翻来覆去地干！恐怕要到你彻底没力气了他才会把你放下来，但还是会绑着你！哈利，到时候你可能连想自己合上腿都得看他脸色！”

哈利目瞪口呆，被小天狼星描述的假想场景震撼了。在这之前他真的真的从没想过两个男孩子要怎么完成这种事，更不要说操作上的细节……他不认为德拉科是那种残暴的人，但是，被锁在墙上。哈利喉结动了动，无法抑制地顺着小天狼星的话去想象更多，不仅限于德拉科的表情和手指。他真喜欢德拉科的手指。他硬了。

卢平察觉了哈利的窘迫，解围说：“那只是最坏的可能，性也没有那么糟糕。”

哈利满脸通红，羞愧于自己竟然幻想了那么糟糕的场面。

卢平再次代替了小天狼星提问：“其实我们过来的时候邓布利多已经解释过你们的被迫。可问题是，为什么会发展到你们马上要订婚了？那显然跟这个房间的要求没有任何关系。”

哈利被问住了。他重新梳理事情是怎么到这一步的：“当时德拉科建议我们索性为了出去来一次，我不同意，我，我觉得做这种事必须是在爱的前提下。”

小天狼星完全同意：“没错！这是爱人之间的事！”

哈利摸了摸额头：“德拉科说如果他要爱我就意味着他对我有责任。”

卢平点头：“听起来也没错，可是婚姻？”

哈利解释：“因为德拉科坚持，婚姻是这个责任中最重要的部分。”

小天狼星爆出一声怪笑：“哈，典型的布莱克论调。从出生起就只知道责任，维持血统的责任，联姻的责任，装模作样自以为是的责任！就好像只要按照家族模板活下去就行了，他们没有心，根本不懂什么是爱。”

哈利迟疑地说：“可是，我想，小天狼星你因为詹姆和莉莉宁愿去坐牢，又因为我宁愿冒险越狱，不也是出于爱和责任吗？”

小天狼星明显地愣住了，这位可亲的教父在露出更多表情之前明智地变成了毛茸茸的大狗，不再能有情绪从光滑整洁的皮毛底下透漏出来。

卢平笑着拍了拍他的老友，对哈利说：“行了，我们只是担心你被逼迫了。既然哈利你愿意，那也没什么，毕竟只是订婚而已，哪怕的确过于正式一点，也没正式到永远不可更改的地步。”

哈利尴尬地看看边上哼哼唧唧的大狗：“莱姆斯你好像不是很惊讶。”

卢平笑着说：“詹姆告诉我们莉莉答应他的时候我已经惊讶过了，有这个经验。”

*

哈利扯着窗帘：“德拉科，你不可能躲在这些布里过一辈子。”

德拉科强硬地把自己蒙在层层叠叠的窗帘里：“你不会想看到我现在的样子。”

“你怎么了？鼻子断了还是突然长了满脸的脓包？”

“你就当是那样。”

哈利突然发力：“不，我一定要看看你怎么了！”

窗帘在这种拉扯下终于不堪重负地坠落，层层叠叠铺在地上，德拉科在失去隐蔽点的同时绝望地大叫：“有你这种用蛮力的找球手吗！格兰芬多队疯了！”

现在哈利看到他了。鼻子仍旧挺拔漂亮，光滑的脸颊有一点红，裤裆里非常张狂地鼓起很大一包。

德拉科想掩饰的东西再清楚不过了。

好极了，现在哈利的脸也红了，他无法控制地想起小天狼星比划出的那个直径，还抓着窗帘布的手心疯狂地出汗：“呃，我忘了你也听到了，小天狼星那些话……”

德拉科靠在墙上捂住额头：“够了，你都看到了，我就是个……但我不会真的做那种丧心病狂的事！梅林，他真的是一个布莱克吗，为什么会有人这样教育自己的孩子！”

哈利靠在他旁边的墙上，抱着那堆窗帘：“反正也没别的人会教我这个了。”

德拉科愣了一下：“我不是要影射你……家人。”

这算是个道歉。哈利勉强接受了。他鼓起勇气问：“那，如果是你的话，会怎么教我这个？”

哈利认为他说得非常露骨了！充满暗示！讲完这句话的时候他恨不得扎进窗帘堆把自己埋起来！可结果呢，德拉科·马尔福，这个金头发的蠢货，居然他妈的拿了一张羊皮纸过来，给他画人体解剖图！医学意味的那种！

听听这个家伙在说什么鬼话：“我早该想到能让你睡碗柜的人家不会懂什么像样的知识，我们从头开始，首先是……男孩和女孩的区别。”

去他妈的区别！

*

赫敏和罗恩有点惊讶地看着一个挂着黑眼圈的哈利：“你昨晚干什么了，精神这么差。”

哈利无精打采地说：“德拉科花了一晚上教我男人和女人是怎么制造孩子的。”

显然，他的朋友跟他脑电波一致，罗恩立刻跳了起来：“那个下流的混蛋！他怎么敢对你做这个！”

“冷静，不是你想的那样。”哈利把那堆羊皮纸推出去，“我承认有些地方挺有用，你可以拿回去看看。反正我是用不上了。”

罗恩被一堆医学解剖图淹没，僵着脖子转向赫敏：“那个，我可以解释，我没有一直在想下流事以至于误解了哈利。”

赫敏看了他一眼：“我觉得哈利应该先解释解释他手上多出来的戒指。”

罗恩这才注意到那个小东西：“很眼熟，马尔福是不是有个差不多的？”

哈利承认了：“是德拉科给我的。”

“他为什么给你这个？这看起来简直像个婚戒。”

哈利说：“因为这就是个婚戒。”

罗恩再次跳了起来：“哈利！”

赫敏要镇定很多：“跟这个房间有关，对吗？”

罗恩恐慌了：“难道你们走出这个房间的条件是要先结婚！？”

哈利知道是时候了。他硬着头皮，打着哈欠，把昨晚跟小天狼星说过的那些又挑拣着跟他的朋友们说了一遍，从红字的规定到爱到责任，一直到最终的决定：“所以我们会有一个小型的订婚仪式，我想要你们也来。”

罗恩满怀希望地说：“哈利，我刚学了一个干燥魔咒，可以让我把你脑子里的水弄干净吗？”

哈利严肃地拒绝：“不行。”

罗恩的肩膀塌下来：“换成任何一个别人我都会支持你。可是马尔福！我根本不能从他身上找到任何一个优点！”

哈利递给他一卷羊皮纸：“现在你能了。”

“是什么？”

“魔药学论文。别跟我们一模一样。”

赫敏瞪着他们：“你们应该自己完成作业！马尔福呢，我必须跟他谈谈，他怎么可以助长这种风气！”

罗恩欢快地说：“他可以。只是魔药学一门而已！”

赫敏叹着气：“斯内普会因为你跟马尔福订婚而对格兰芬多好一点吗？”

哈利想了想卢修斯的态度：“恐怕会更糟。”

“梅林啊。”

“最后一个问题，”赫敏看着哈利的眼睛，“我能理解你们的思路，除了一个地方。哈利你认为恋人才能做这个，而马尔福认为选择你做恋人就必须跟你结婚。但他真的爱你吗？还是因为他想从这里出去只能这么做？”

——我没想过这个。哈利正要这么说，厚重的窗帘突然兜头降了下来，把他跟窗外的朋友们彻彻底底隔开，德拉科从后面靠上来，沉着脸握住哈利的肩膀，直接把他转了过来。

哈利的腰撞在窗台上，轻微的疼痛让他心跳加速，他抬起头，看见自己的身影出现在这个打断他们谈话的罪魁祸首瞳孔中，浅色的，月光一样发亮的瞳孔。

他们越靠越近，近得没有距离，德拉科摘掉他的眼镜丢开，再次用温热的手捂住了哈利的眼睛。

他说：“那也是我想问的。哈利，你是真的爱我，还是因为只有我能帮你从这里出去？”

哈利什么都看不见，这让他可以假装这是梦，让他可以彻底诚实地回答：“我不知道。可我想要你，就像小天狼星说的那种要。我不信你真的有那么粗以至于我会因为这个死掉。我恨你昨天半个晚上都在认真地讲生理课。”

放在他眼睛上的手掌变得更加灼热。然后是他的斯莱特林的声音：“来自德拉科·马尔福的回答。我也不知道这是不是爱，你教父说得没错，我可能只是在模仿我爸爸照看家庭的方式，但他为我母亲做的一切我都愿意为你做，甚至更多。”

半个小时后窗帘才被重新拉开，罗恩已经把魔药论文的开头写完了，赫敏抬起头，审视哈利红通通的嘴唇。

哈利回答：“之前那个问题，我觉得不用担心。”

*

哈利看向窗外。

周末的走廊变得非常繁忙，那张临时书桌被拿走了，家养小精灵们布置起一个漂亮的小型会场，哈利能认出许多东西带着马尔福或者布莱克的家徽，他有好几次想问问为什么不能放点波特家的东西，可一来他没法自己去开他的金库，二来一个哈利·波特去计较这种纯血家族做派似乎也怪怪的。有布莱克也不错了。

卢修斯和小天狼星轮流来了一次，分别嘱咐了德拉科跟哈利一点东西。哈利认为大人们达成了某种协议，因为小天狼星之后没有再用阿尼马格斯形态混进学校，而莱姆斯提过赦令什么的。周日的时候纳西莎过来告诉他们第二天的流程，现在哈利已经知道这位夫人也是一个布莱克，虽然她跟小天狼星截然不同，始终保持着某种稍显冷淡的高傲。

但她又的确是体贴的，甚至询问了哈利对场地的布置有什么要求（哈利说不出口他想把波特的家徽也挂上去），德拉科则对她很亲昵，可这种亲昵居然被拒绝了。

马尔福夫人慢慢地说：“德拉科，既然你决定要成立一个自己的家庭，我和你爸爸就不能像从前那样万事都庇护你了。”

哈利以为德拉科听到这种类似被赶出家门的话会伤心，然而这个纯血居然笑了：“我知道，妈妈。”

哈利有点理解小天狼星说的“家族模板”了，可能卢修斯也是这样成为一个家长的，所以现在德拉科也要这样，他们谁都觉得理所当然。

纳西莎对德拉科点头：“我们仍然爱你，但你需要自己去选择你的一切，然后承担后果。”

哈利喉咙一紧，突然意识到了什么：“您是说……”

纳西莎和德拉科都看着他。

哈利居然说出来了：“如果伏地魔回来，你们会跟德拉科断绝关系吗？”

纳西莎没有正面回答。

这位夫人只是轻轻褪下一只手套，露出干净的手臂：“我没有那个记号。因为卢修斯始终在保护我，用他的方式。”

哈利失礼地看着纳西莎的手臂。意思是即使卢修斯也知道追随伏地魔不是什么好事，但他还是那么做了。他认为这样能保护他的妻子。一个丈夫的责任。

——只是责任吗？

*

“哈利，你能不能安静地躺着？隔着整个屋子都能听见你翻身的动静！”

哈利埋在自己被子里：“我不能。我觉得紧张。”

“没什么好紧张的，你可以背一背星象图。”

哈利问：“你就是这样让自己平静下来的？所以也到现在还没睡着？”

德拉科那边可疑地沉默了。

黑暗的屋子里，一只发着微光的纸鹤歪歪斜斜穿过格兰芬多床帷，斯莱特林餐桌，最后到达马尔福庄园小主人的床上。

德拉科拆开了它。

——明天真的要隔着窗户完成仪式吗。

过了一会儿，纸鹤又原路飞了回去。这次飞行姿态平稳很多。

——你想去外面宣誓？

这一次过来的纸鹤一个翅膀耷拉着，大概因为哈利匆忙中没完全叠好。

——有点。走廊布置得很漂亮。

过了很久，被修复好的纸鹤才身姿漂亮地回来。

——我也这么觉得。

哈利从床上一跃而起。不要什么纸鹤了，他自己走了这一段路，从格兰芬多床帷，到斯莱特林餐桌，还没等他接近马尔福庄园的大床，就被一个动情的德拉科按到了长沙发上。

他们从没这么热情地拥吻，牙齿磕痛了彼此的嘴唇，然后是爱抚，亲热，任何魔咒都不能带来这种快乐。德拉科终于用了哈利想要的那种方式教他，这个金发少年把哈利圈在怀里，一边用他漂亮的手指捋着哈利挺立的性器，一边让他自己那根硬邦邦的东西抵着哈利磨蹭。

少年人都交待得很快，炫目的快感过去之后是更大的热情。德拉科撩拨着哈利：“就在这里，还是去我床上？”

哈利勾着他的脖颈，低低地喘息：“或许我们还可以试试……”

“墙上？”

小天狼星·布莱克是值得霍格沃茨所有巫师传颂的天才，他永远有那么多惊人的好点子。哈利被推搡着碰到一堵墙的时候，发现它出乎意料地完美：斑驳粗糙，一个骷颅底座的灯台在旁边燃烧，一道道冰冷的镣铐垂下来，德拉科慢条斯理地把它们绕上哈利的手腕。

双手被吊起的时候哈利已经完全硬了。他昂着头，感觉德拉科的手掌和嘴唇交替光顾着自己的各个敏感带。后背是粗糙的墙面带来的刺痛，前方却是无止境的火热欢愉，哈利觉得自己快要站不住了，如果没有那些镣铐持续拉扯着他的手臂。

“波特。”德拉科在这时放长了吊着他的链条，拍着哈利的臀部让他转过去趴在墙上，“自己撑住了。”

哈利迷蒙地扶着墙壁，双腿被分开了，接着一个软热的东西碰了碰他的穴口。哈利意识到那是什么的时候全身都在发抖，这太超过了，他应该让德拉科停下，可他舍不得这个，尤其是那条舌头滑过他囊袋底部或者在他体内拍打的时候。

不敢相信他就这样射了一次。完全没有碰到前面。

射精之后他整个人都软了下来，双手不得不握住那些链条借力。德拉科上来吻他的脸颊，手指有一下没一下地划过他的臀缝：“这就不行了，圣人波特？”

哈利报复性地去咬他的嘴唇：“快点，要你。”

那根手指一下子进入了哈利的身体。

小天狼星没骗他，这的确很疼，不过除了疼还有别的。德拉科的手指像摆弄那些纸鹤那样摆弄他，哈利很快就里里外外都软了下来。他被推到墙上，被稍稍抱起，然后一个勃发的硬物就莽撞地捅了进来。

“呜……”哈利难以克制地发出悲鸣。

他得到了安抚性的吻和揉捏，然后是一个德拉科·马尔福咬着他的耳垂问：“被我干死了？”

哈利吸着气说：“你想得美。”

德拉科发出恶劣的轻笑，然后把哈利按在墙上毫不留情地抽插起来。锁链，镣铐，墙面上干涸发黑的血迹，划痕，摇动的火光和影子。德拉科。德拉科。

他被紧紧抱住，感觉另一个男孩在他体内射精。这样的结合当然不能制造孩子，但是能制造快乐。

制造爱。

爱是最伟大的东西，它让哈利在黑暗中，在镣铐中，感觉到无与伦比的温暖和快乐。

*

哈利和德拉科互相挽着手走出来的一瞬间，卢修斯直接从椅子上摔了下去。

纳西莎把他拉起来，小声说：“镇定，卢修斯，小天狼星都比你表现得稳重。”

卢修斯小声咆哮：“他是能在阿兹卡班抵御摄魂怪的男人，他当然不会被这种事吓到！”

梅林知道抵御过摄魂怪的男人已经完全僵硬了。他可怜地抓着卢平的胳膊：“莱姆斯，告诉我，他们昨天晚上没有做那个！”

卢平温和地说：“那就是今天早上。既然他们终于能走出那个房间了。”

罗恩可能是唯一没反应过来的人，他兴高采烈地向哈利招手：“你们能出来了？那个房间的可怕限制没有了？那你们还要为那个订——”

赫敏迅速地用一把巧克力豆堵住了他的嘴，压低声音在他耳边说：“动动你的脑子！他们能出来，就是说，他们肯定已经完成了那个条件！”

罗恩咬着一嘴巧克力豆，迷茫的眼睛一点点瞪大了。

哈利抱歉地朝罗恩和小天狼星笑了笑，很想再检查检查脖子上的痕迹有没有被魔咒好好掩盖着。德拉科却生怕别人看不出一样，肆无忌惮地揽住他的腰亲吻了他的面颊，非常嚣张，让卢修斯再次坐不稳的那种嚣张。

他们的证明人西弗勒斯·斯内普先生，用一种前所未有的温柔语气说：“非常荣幸见证一名斯莱特林和一名格兰芬多的订婚契约。现在举起你们的魔杖，交换誓言吧。”

哈利看向德拉科的眼睛。看向一段段好的坏的记忆。

魔力在他们之间流动，温暖坚定，闪着光的誓词和纸鹤一起在他们肩头扇动翅膀。

邓布利多就在这时出现在会场，非常歉意地举起一只酒杯：“发生了意外的事，我需要从这里带走波特先生。”

所有人都吃惊地看着他。

邓布利多说：“就在刚才，火焰杯选出了参加三强争霸赛的勇士，威克多尔·克鲁姆，芙蓉·德拉库尔，塞德里克·迪戈里，以及，哈利·波特。”

小天狼星第一个站起来：“为什么会有四个勇士？”

“穆迪正在检查，可按规则哈利得先去跟其他勇士们一起。”邓布利多看向哈利，“别担心，我们知道你这段时间都被困在这里，不可能自己去报名。肯定是有人为了某种目的做了手脚。”

赫敏小声地说：“谁能蒙蔽火焰杯呢？”

纳西莎和卢修斯担忧地互相看了一眼。

德拉科简直要发怒了：“总不能又是‘那个人’搞的鬼吧！他是不是就见不得别人好！”

卢修斯干咳一声，哈利则在心里为德拉科鼓掌。虽然这个斯莱特林还是没能说出伏地魔的名字，但他已经证明他的确认为自己跟哈利才是一体的了，出于责任，爱，纯血家族传统行为模板，随便什么都好，反正哈利高兴极了。

他快速地拥抱了一下德拉科，轻声说：“恐怕这就是我的命运。它永远在给我安排各种麻烦事，唯一值得感谢的就是它挑选了你放在那个房间里等我。”

“那就去吧，勇士先生。”德拉科冷着脸说，“也感谢你提醒我，我想我得查查究竟是哪些人许了那个无聊的愿望，然后把他们一个一个丢进黑湖里泡着。”

哈利大笑着跑向邓布利多。

1981年的10月31日他因为伏地魔失去了自己的家庭，1994年10月31日他拥有了另一个而恐怕又他妈的是同一只伏地魔在一旁虎视眈眈。

哈利发誓他不会让那个杂种成功，他拥有了更多的爱，他所向披靡。


End file.
